


Cheater

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: It was a stupid idea really. But Draco being the potions master he was, had to do it. He should have never listened to Ron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is definitely going to continue. I have so many ideas, so y'all don't need to worry. 
> 
> Seriously. Thank you all for the support. :)

* * *

It was a stupid idea really. But Draco being the potions master he was, had to do it. He should have never listened to Ron. Even thinking about it made him want to laugh.  
“Me and a mate were just talking about how brill it would be if someone made a gender changing potion.” Ron said to Draco one day, it was weird to think that they actually seemed to get along and enjoyed the occasional game of chess.

“That does sound pretty interesting.” Draco said aloud, it was interesting and he was going to attempt to make it. Not that he was going to tell anyone until he actually did it.

“Have you never thought about it? I mean it could spice up your sex life, if you know what I mean.” Ron grinned lecherously, Draco couldn’t help but let his lips curl into a grin at that statement.

“We don’t need to add anymore spice to our sex lives.” Draco laughed, “It’s already hard enough to get Harry to not pounce on me every minute he gets.”

“Really?” Ron asked, the redhead actually looked quite shocked at his statement, “After the birth of Hugo, me and Hermione haven’t had the time to do anything. Two children just make everything so much more tiring.”

“It never hurts to ask for a little help.” Draco smiled, “I’m definite that Molly would be willing to watch them for a weekend.”

“I never actually thought about it like that.” Ron sighed, “We’ve been so hell-bent on raising them by ourselves.”

“Yeah, I was like that with Scorpius in the beginning.” Draco said, “But my parents more than willing to take care of him, and I think it made us realise how much we needed a little break.”

“Thanks for the talk.” Ron smiled, “You know, you’re not actually a tosser.”

“Thanks.” Draco snorted, in turn making Ron laugh.

* * *

Draco wasn’t entirely sure how to take in his new appearance. Even though his potion was successful, he felt slightly unbalanced because he was missing a very obvious appendage that most gentlemen had. His face was now rounded and his nose was a tad smaller than usual. The most obvious difference was the slight swell in his chest, it wasn’t a ridiculous size for a chest. Everything about Draco’s female counterpart was petite and soft. He couldn’t help but think that he was actually quite attractive. The sight of the door opening and Harry made Draco freeze up. The wizard had yet to tell his partner that he was going to attempt this.  
“He-“ Harry started, before his mouth abruptly shut. He did a double take, and in any other circumstance Draco would have laughed at the sight of his mouth opening and closing, “What have you done?”

“It’s a potion that I’m working on.” Draco answered slowly, “It’s only going to last a few hours.”

“Why the hell are you a girl Draco?” Harry hissed out, almost hysterically, “Why did you even make this potion? Your voice. Oh Merlin, your voice. You have tits for Christ sake. This ain’t right.”

“Ron may have mentioned it in passing and I thought why not.” Draco shrugged, “Think about how many people this will help. All those poor wizards and witches that have been trapped in bodies that they don’t believe they should be in. This will be a good way for them to see whether or not they’re willing to go through that permanent physical change.”

“Did you just pull that out of your arse?” Harry snorted, “But I do think that’s a good idea. Why didn’t you get someone else to try it out instead.”

“A true potions master tries their own potions.” Draco stated, “And Ron said that it might spice up one’s sex life.”

“And you think our sex life needs spicing up?” Harry laughed, “For as long as we’ve been together, you’ve been trying to smother the flames with water.”

“Water just makes flames worse.” Draco sighed, “I knew I was doing something wrong.”

“You’re such a plonker, but I love you.” Harry grinned, pressing a kiss on Draco’s lips, before cringing, “Er. This isn’t working out. How long will it take for you to go back to being a guy?”

“I thought you were bisexual?” Draco frowned, “Are you not attracted to me?”

“I am attracted to you.” Harry argued, “But I don’t think I can get it up. I mean it’s you, but it isn’t you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Harry.” Draco sighed, “Are you trying to tell me that you aren’t physically attracted to people anymore?”

“Well, just because someone’s good to look at, doesn’t mean I want to shag them.” Harry groaned, “But we can try if you really want to. I mean I just don’t see any reason for you to change anything about yourself. You’re great the way you are.”

“You such a sap.” Draco grinned, kissing Harry again. When Lily came into the bathroom and her eyes widened in shock and started watering, Draco knew he should have at least said something to the kids.

“Papa!” Lily cried, her face flushing angrily as she glared at Harry with tears running down her face. It was a heartbreaking sight. The girl turned on the balls of her feet and ran out of the bathroom.

“Lily!” Harry yelled, “It’s not what it looks like!”

The sight of Harry looking pale and staring shocked at the door his daughter just ran out made Draco laugh. The blond just couldn’t control it. Uncomfortable situations made him laugh, it was his defence mechanism.  
“Dray! It’s not funny!” Harry groaned, “She thinks I’m cheating on you!”

“Come on, Harry.” Draco grinned, “It is a little funny. I mean she thinks you're cheating on me with me.”

“You’re an arse.” Harry huffed, “And you’re going to be the one to deal with this.”

“I’m your arse.” Draco smiled, “But yes. I will talk to her and make everything clear.”

It was a long and uncomfortable conversation. Lily just didn’t believe that he was her father even when he said every literal thing that the two had done together. His daughter started accusing him of using Legilimency and he had to admit that that was a little painful. The only thing that seemed to work was the sight of him turning back into a man right before her eyes and even then she still seemed a little sceptical. The blond let out a little sigh when he finally made his way back to his bedroom.  
“We are never doing that again.” Draco stated firmly, sliding into the bed. Harry was reading a book, which was actually quite surprising because they never really had the time to read.

“Shows you.” Harry snorted, “But do you know what I’m in the mood for.”

“Bugger off Harry.” Draco groaned, “I had to spend the last few hours trying to tell our daughter that you weren’t cheating on her. She accused me of using Leglimency.”

“That’s what happens when you start teaching the children about Legilimency when they’re young.” Harry laughed, “So I guess you’re not in the mood?”

“I never said that.” Draco frowned, “But we shouldn’t.”

“And why shouldn’t we?” Harry queried, a little to smugly because he knew that Draco wouldn’t have a good comeback.

“Touché.” Draco smiled, kissing Harry. He almost let out a groan at the sight of Lily. The red-head looked a little too devious.

“Papa. I’m scared.” Lily started, “Can you sleep in my room tonight.”

“Fine.” Draco agreed reluctantly, Harry then let out a groan and flopped back onto the bed. As they started to leave the room, Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the glare Lily sent to Harry. The brunet’s eyes widened considerably, it was clear that Draco wasn’t going to have to have another talk with Lily.

“I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t you join me and papa in bed instead.” Harry grinned, “Because everyone knows that papa shared a bed with me to stop me from having nightmares.” 

“Bu-“ Lily started, before Draco cut her off.

“I think that’s a perfect idea.” Draco smiled, before picking her up and wedging her into the middle of the bed. 

“Goodnight.” Harry smiled, kissing Lily’s cheek and Draco on the lips.

“Night.” Lily said grumpily.

“Goodnight.” Draco laughed. He couldn’t wait to tell Ron about this when they met up again. The red-head would tease his best friend to no end for years. It was about time, considering that mount of ammunition Harry had supplied Blaise with over the years. Draco fell asleep smiling that night.

** Fin. **


End file.
